The Vampire Queen
by Alyss Rose Heart
Summary: Bella and Jasper are married one year before the war.They both get turned.146 years later,Bella is now the queen of the vampire community.But what will happen when Jasper shows up with the Cullens and she sees Alice all over him.My first Bells/Jazz FanFic
1. Preface

**The Vampire Queen**

A Jasper/Bella Fan Fiction

**By : alice18341863**

**Preface**

I sat there in front of my mirror in my bed chambers, thinking about anything and everything except my human past, when Jane knocked on the door. I sighed and turned to face the door.

"Enter," I said, with my calm demeanor in place as always.

"I'm sorry to to disturb, your majesty, but the guests will be arriving soon," she spoke calmly as if I hadn't utterly destroyed her previous masters, the Volturi.

"Yes, thank you Jane. Please inform me when they have all arrived."

"Of course, your majesty."

"Oh, and Jane dear?"

"Yes, you majesty?"

"Not a moment before." I warned her. She nodded her head and left the room.

I turned back to the – floor length – mirror and sighed. My med-back length brown hair – with the natural red highlights – was to be left down with its natural slight wave in place. I wore navy blue with dark gray eyeshadow and had no need for any other make up. The little make up I did wear brought out my golden eyes brilliantly. I hadn't once fed on or killed a human in my 146 years of being a vampire. I was wearing a black satin floor length dress with turquoise breast section covered in black lace and a turquoise belt like thing just below the breasts that had a black black rhinestones buckle type thing in the center. I wore 4" black high heels that had white rhinestones that covered my toes. I also wore black elbow length satin gloves. For jewelry I wore a charm bracelet with two charms on it – a bronze pig with silver wings and a "J", my love's first initial - and the locket that his mother gave to me the day of our wedding that I never took off.

I gently placed my silver tiara on my head – as I heard Jane's quick footsteps down the hall and turned and walked towards the door. I opened the door just before she knocked.

"Is everyone here?" I asked calmly.

"Yes, your majesty," she answered. I knew she, as well as most of my other guards, were sacred of me, as they should be. I had to many powers to be crossed. I had a mental shield that kept my mind completely safe, I could read minds, see the future. I was an empath and could control the weather, fire , earth, air, and atoms. I could control others minds and could move things with my mind. I was a force to be reckoned with.

"Then it's show time."

We walked to the ball room at a human pace. As we ascended the stairs, I could hear the room quitting and Alec making the announcement: "Please welcome her majesty, Queen Isabella!"

We finished ascending the stairs as the double doors opened and I was welcomed by applause from the largest group of vampires assembled in all of eternity.


	2. Chapter 1: Party and Surprises

**Chapter 1: Party and Surprises**

Jane walked in on my right while Alec moved to my left as we entered the room. I looked around the room and saw human and animal drinkers a like mingling peacefully. I sighed internally at this. I was worried how they would all get along and I didn't want any fights happening here.

There had to be at least 200 vampires here from all over the world and I knew some disliked each other but I would not tolerate any fighting tonight or in my new home city.

"Thank you so much for that grand entrance, my friends," I started my small speech knowing that they would want to know how I almost single handily brought down the Volturi. "I know you all must be wondering how I was able to bring down the most powerful vampire trio known. However, none of you will hear that story tonight. Tonight is simply about having a good time. However, should there be any trouble my guards – who are here both by duty and to have a good time – will take care of the problem in the way that I have instructed them. Please feel free to mingle with who ever you feel fit."

I moved to the platform where my throne sat knowing that many of the covens and nomads will be coming to mingle with their new queen.

Later That Night

I had met many vampire covens/nomads that evening. The American Nomads and the European Nomads all showed manners that I had learned not to expect from nomads. The Denali, Irish, Egyptian, and Amazonian clans were all polite beyond comprehension. I was just about to step out for a short brake when the only two vampires who have always been in my good graces finally graced us with their presence.

"Victoria, my daughter, what took you so long? I was being to think you wouldn't show," I said as I stood up to give the only remainder member of my human family a hug.

"We're sorry, Mother. Our plane was delayed."

"Hello, your majesty," my new son-in-law said to me.

"Now Demetri, I've told time and time again. You are now part of my family. You do not call me that. It's 'Mom' or 'Mother' to you now."

"I'm sorry, Mom."

"That's better." We all laughed as I said this – it felt so good to be with my family again but we will never be whole, my Jasper, my husband, will never return to me.

_Flashback_

_It was a bright summer day in Huston, Texas in the year of 1859. It was my wedding day and I was just about to follow my best friend/maid of honor down the isle. Jasper, my dear, sweet, loving Jasper, was waiting for me at the end of the isle. My father took my arm in his and – out of the corner of my eye – I saw that he let one single tear escape his eyes._

"_Don't cry, Father. Don't think of it as losing your sixteen-year-old daughter, think of it as gaining a sixteen-year-old son," I smiled up at him and his return smile should nothing but happiness for his only child._

"_I love you, Isabella," he said as he pulled me into a hug._

"_I love you, too, Daddy."_

_The wedding march started and he walked me down the isle, to my waiting Jasper._

_The next time I walked down the isle I would be Mrs. Isabella Marie Swan – Whitlock._

_End Flashback_

I could still remember all my human life clearly but that day was the clearest of them all. I sat back down in my throne and my two children sat on either side of me.

I had meet all but one major vampire coven. The Denali clan seemed close to them. They were animal drinkers like my small family and Tanya's family and had the surname of Cullen – though two of them went by Hale. There were seven in their family – which in it self was strange. I knew I had to meet them tonight, they had three members with gifts and they – if any one deserved to know my story.

I called for Felix and sent him to find their leader, Carlisle, and tell him that I would like to meet him and his family. He left quickly more afraid of my wrath than my two body guards.

When he returned he had the Cullens/Hales following him. There were three blonds – two male one female – and four brunettes – two males two females. The first blond male looked to be about 23 human years of age with one of the two female brunettes – the one with caramel colored hair – holding his left hand. On the males left was a male vampire that looked about the age of seventeen. He had bronzed color hair and had a lean look about him. Behind them was the other brunette male with the blond female on his arm. The female was beautiful – even for a vampire and the male was so built that if not for his giddy feelings I would have been scared. Beside them was the final brunette. She was short with black hair that spiked out and made her look like a pixie. She was holding hands with the other blond male. He had shaggy curly just like my Jasper's. He was also just as tall as Jasper was and he was also well built, just not as well as the other one but just like Jasper. In short he looked amazingly like Jasper.

_Flashback_

_I was pushing Victoria on the swing Jasper had put on the tree in our front yard. He had put it there right after he bought the house – our dream home. I had found out I was pregnant with Victoria the day before Jasper left for the war about three years ago and didn't tell him because I didn't want him to want him to worry about us. I had needed him to focus on staying alive. It was a bright warm spring day and Victoria's third birthday was in a week._

_Suddenly, I heard the undeniable sound of a horse's gallop down the lane._

"_Lucy?" I called for the nanny I had hired when Victoria was just 3 months old._

"_Yes, Mrs. Whitlock?" she asked coming outside of the house._

"_Take Victoria inside please, dear. There's someone coming up the lane."_

"_Yes, of course, Mrs. Whitlock. Come on, Tori, sweetheart. Let's go fix you something for lunch." _

_Victoria hopped off the swing, gave me a quick hug, ran to take Lucy's hand, and they went inside just as a confederate soldier stopped in front of my home._

"_Are you Mrs. Isabella Whitlock, ma'am?" he asked with a sad smile._

"_Why, yes I am, sir. How may I be of service?" I asked nervous of what he had to say. Did something happen to Jasper?_

"_I regret to have to inform you of this, ma'am, but your husband, one Jasper Whitlock, is currently missing in action and presumed dead, ma'am. I'm truly sorry, Mrs. Whitlock, I had the honor of serving with your husband, he was truly a great man and will be greatly missed._

_I just stood there unable to say anything. My Jasper.........dead? It cannot be. He promised he'd come home to me. I wouldn't, couldn't, believe this man. Jasper would come home to me, just like he promised._

_I thanked the soldier and he returned to his horse and rode down the lane to give the news to Jasper's parents._

Jasper's dead, he won't be returning to you...... to Victoria._ My head kept telling my heart, but my heart refused to believe it. _

_I walked into my house, straight up the stairs, and into mine and Jasper's, _just mine now,_ room. I shut and locked the door, flopped down on the bed and cried my heart out as the truth sunk in. Jasper's dead._

_Two weeks later_

_I stood there, looking down at my husband's grave that would never hold his body, tears rolling down my checks. Everyone but I had left to go grieve in their own way._

_Jasper's death had made me realize that if something, God forbid, should happen to me that it would leave my daughter with her grandparents, who didn't know about her, unless I had requested differently. I quickly had a will drawn up stating that if I should die everything I owned and the custody of my daughter should be given to Lucy. That way I knew Victoria would be in good hands._

_I couldn't return home to my daughter, where I couldn't grieve for the lose of my husband, so I decided to go into the forest on the eastern edge of the cemetery. I didn't plan to go to far in or stray from the trail as it would soon be dark. I had walked maybe five minutes when someone cleared their throat behind me. I jumped a little at the sound and turned to see who had made it._

_There standing about ten feet from me was a very handsome young man, though not as handsome as Jasper had been, maybe 20 year of age, with long blond hair that was tied back. But what shocked me the most was his crimson red eyes._

"_I'm sorry I startled you Miss, but what's a young gal like you doing in the forest at dusk?" he asked me._

"_It's fine sir. I'm actually out here taking a walk. You see someone very dear to me just passed away and I cannot grieve for him at home."_

"_I'm so sorry, Miss....." he trailed off not knowing my last name._

"_Mrs., actually. Mrs. Whitlock." I answer with a small sad smile. "And you are?"_

"_Oh, where are my manners. I'm Mr. Hunnington, James Hunnington. It's a pleasure meeting your acquaintance."_

"_The pleasure is all mine sir but I'm afraid I must be going know. I have a daughter to put to bed."_

_Suddenly he was right beside me, though I hadn't seen him move at all._

"_Go? I'm afraid not ma'am. You'll be joining me and my army now." I felt a sharp pain, like I had been bitten, in my neck and then all I could was fire from my insides. I knew I was dying, leaving my baby to join my husband. Leaving my daughter with out her parents. For what seemed like an eternity the flames went through my veins, but all I could think about was the daughter that I was leaving behind, that I would never see again. Then – suddenly – the flames stopped. I looked around and saw James sitting on a fallen tree log a few feet away from. We were deeper in the forest that before and far away from the trail._

"_You're a vampire now, Isabella." he stated simply like it was something you would hear it everyday talk._

"_How do you know my name. I never told you that," I asked._

"_You're the talk of the town young one. 'Young Mrs. Isabella Whitlock has gone missing.'" he answered. "Now come we cannot stay here any longer."_

"_I'm not going anywhere with you. Why don't you go off and die."_

_Suddenly he burst out in flames. Needless to say he never gave me any more trouble._

_I remembered he said that I was to join his 'army' and decided to go north until whatever war he was in was over. Then I would return and silently watch over my baby._

_End Flashback_

I was brought out of my memory by small cough and saw that the Cullens where in front of my family and I. We stood and I made the introductions.

"Thank you for coming to speak with me. As I'm sure all you already have heard I'm Isabella but please call me Bella. This is my daughter, Victoria, and her new husband, Demetri."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Bella. I'm Carlisle Cullen the leader of my family," the blond male with the caramel haired female spoke. "This is my wife, Esme and these are our adopted children. Edward," the bronze haired one, "Emmett and Rosalie," the other brunette male with the blond female, "Alice," the pixie looking one, which left the Jasper look-a-like, "and her mate Jasper," wait did he just say Jasper?!?!?!

My hand flew to my locket as I sunk back into my throne.

"Mom? Mom?!? What is it what's wrong?" Victoria asked, kneeling before me. The room went silent.

I ignored my daughter's question staring straight at the man that could very well be my husband.

"Jasper?" I asked. "What's your last name? I only ask this because when I was human my husband, and Victoria's father's name was Jasper. I was turned two weeks after he went missing during the U.S. Civil War."

I heard Victoria gasped as I said this, I had never told her her father's name.

"Whitlock, ma'am. My true last name is Whitlock," he answered and Victoria gasped again.

I turned to my daughter, knowing that if I could cry I would be right now, and said, "Victoria, my dear sweet daughter, meet your father."


	3. Chapter 2: What Did You Just Say?

**Chapter 2: What did You Just Say?**

JPOV

We were at the old Volturi castle that was now the home of our new queen. I believe her name was Isabella. I didn't know why but for as long as I can remember that name caused a pang in my heart. All I really remember about being human was how and when I was changed and my name. I've always felt that I was always missing, longing, grieving for someone. When I met Alice I thought I had gotten over that but apparently I hadn't.

When the queen requested to meet with us, I suddenly felt anxious. I couldn't explain it. I was like I was re-meeting someone from my past. But that was nothing compared to what happened after we met her.

She started the introductions, introducing herself, her daughter and her son-in-law. After that Carlisle started to introduce us.

" It's a pleasure to meet you, Bella. I'm Carlisle Cullen the leader of my family. This is my wife, Esme and theses are our adopted children," he pointed to each of us as he said our names, "Edward, Emmett and Rosalie, Alice and her mate Jasper."

I felt a sudden wave of shock as the queen sunk back into her throne.

"Mom? Mom?!? What is it, what's wrong?" her daughter, Victoria, asked, but she ignored her, staring straight at me.

"Jasper?" she asked. "What's your last name? I only ask this because when I was human my husband, and Victoria's father's name was Jasper. I was turned two weeks after he went missing during the U.S. Civil War."

Victoria gasped but I saw no need to not answer this woman's question.

"Whitlock, ma'am. My true last name is Whitlock," I answered truthfully. I would only give this person the truth of that I was certain.

Victoria gasped again, her feeling were a mixture of love, shocked, hatred, and hurt. I was confused by this. I didn't know her why did she hold a grudge against me?

Then the queen, Bella she told us to call her, said the last thing I expected her to, "Victoria, my dear sweet daughter, meet your father."

"WHAT?!?!?!?!" Victoria and I both screamed.

"Mom, that can't be true. My father is dead. He died the week before my third birth day. Lucy told me this she wouldn't have lied to me Mother."

My daughter or not this was no way to speak to one's mother. I wouldn't allow it.

"Whether you are my daughter or not, that is no way to speak to your mother."

"You are not my father. And even if by some off chance you are him, you still have no right to tell me what to do."

"Victoria that is enough," Bella silenced her daughter. "Now I know Lucy raised you better than this and that she would be heart broken to see you acting this way now. Felix?"

"Yes, your majesty?" Felix asked coming into view.

"Please show the Cullens and my children to my study so we can discuss this matter in private."

"Of course, your majesty."

We followed Felix to what could only be the queen's study though somehow it felt like my home away from home.


	4. Chapter 3: The Queen's Study

**Chapter 3: The Queen's Study- Jasper's Proposal**

VPOV

I cannot believe that my mother actually thinks that this blond hair bimbo is my father. It's absolutely ridiculous. My father has been dead for 146 years. There is no way that this name, this intolerable, man is my father. There's just no way.

"Stop thinking of my brother that way. It's disrespectful," Edward said to me.

"Okay, mister. First off, I do not have to do a thing you tell and I can think whatever I want to think. Secondly, how the fuck did you know what I was thinking," I replied coldly, I was beyond pissed and he wasn't helping.

"Victoria Elizabeth Whitlock!" shit. "I never want to hear you say that word ever again. You are not acting like you are his elder at all. You will apologize to Edward and the rest of of his family, for they are your as well whether you like it or not, and then you will stop acting like a spoiled teenager! Is that understood?" I hated it when Mother was pissed at me, I just got her back 126 years years ago.

"Yes, Mom," I replied quietly though I knew they all could hear me. In a louder voice I said, "My sincerest apologies, everyone. One of the things my mother and Lucy told me about my father is that he and I have very similar tempers. Once they're out they're out and there's no going back. My attitude is much like my mother's, though she keeps hers in better check."

"That's quite alright, dear. We all let are tempers slip every now and then," Esme said to me, she remind me of how I used to picture my mother, they're very similar in personalties.

"Thank you, Victoria. Now to answer your question, Edward is a mind reader, Alice is a sight seer, and Jasper is an empath," my mother explained to me. Huh, their coven has three of my mother gifts. Well, that's interesting.

"Your mother has more that one gift?" Edward asked.

"Yes, Edward, I do," my mother answered for my giving me a look that told me she wanted me to start blocking my mind, now. _Will do._ I thought quickly at her and stared to sing _How Do I live _by Leanne Rimes in my head in pig Latin. "We have much to discuss."

APOV

This spoiled brat cannot be Jasper's child. They're nothing like each other. I mean yeah they do look a little like each other, but other then that they have nothing in common. This vamp is off her rocker or something. And why did she call me a "sight seer," I see the future and that's it. I'm definitely not a "sight seer," whatever that is.

"A sight seer can see the future, past, or both, Alice. Since you have the power to see the future that classifies you as a sight seer. I on the other hand can see both." Shit. I forgot the queen can read minds. Well it doesn't matter. Jasper is my husband, she can't have him.

"I don't want to take Jasper from you, Alice. I, as an empath, can feel the love he has for you, and you for him. But the fact still remains that when we were human, Jasper and I were married and we share I child." She paused here, reading someone else's mind probably. "I understand that you don't remember this, Jasper. All I want is to help you remember our human life together. I want you to be happy Jasper, and I'm so happy that you have found happiness with the Cullens. And Alice, please refrain from calling my daughter any names from now on. I understand how she's coming off to you but she usually contains her anger better than this."

_Fine._ I thought to her. _Just hurry up. I want to get _my_ family and I out of here._

_"_All right then," she started. "Jasper, our story begins back when we were children."

BPOV

"All right then," I said, answering Alice's unsaid. "Jasper our story begins when we were children."

_Flashback_

_I was five and we just got new neighbors down the lane. My mother, Renee Elizabeth Swan, had made a batch of cookies as a "welcome to town" gift for the new neighbors, the Whitlocks, and had sent me, in my best dress, to deliver them._

_"Don't mess up your dress, Isabella. And do not forget to invite them to dinner tomorrow night," my mother yelled after me as I walked down the lane._

_"Okay, Mother," I called back to her._

_I walked down the lane in a small rush. I wanted to find out if the Whitlocks had any children. Thankfully, I didn't trip once – I was quite clumsy – on the way to their house. I walked, carefully, up the front porch steps and was about to knock on the door when a little boy – about my age – with blond hair came flying through the door, knocking me to the ground, with a women about my mother's age, with the same blond hair came out after him._

_"Jasper Alexander Whitlock! You get back here this instant!" she yelled after him. She sighed then looked down and notice me. "Oh, dear! Did Jasper knock you over, sweetheart?" she asked me as she helped me up. _

_"Yes, ma'am he did," I replied. "My mother sent me over here to give you these cookies and welcome you to the neighborhood. She would also like to invite you to dinner tomorrow evening," I said while giving her the basket of cookies._

_"That's very kind of your mother, dear. Please tell her that we accept her invitation."_

_"Yes, ma'am. We have dinner around 5:30 in the evening. And we're the Swans from down the lane."_

_"Okay dear. We'll see you then. Oh, and I'm so sorry about Jasper. He can be a little rascal at times."_

_End Flashback_

"The next day, when you came over with your parents, you apologized for knocking me over. We became best friends," I said. Everyone was shocked to find out that Jasper, _'Cool, calm, collected Jasper' –_ as Edward thought – was rambunctious as a child. Jasper recovered first.

"What were my parents' names?" he asked.

"Eleanor Victoria Whitlock and Joseph Henry Whitlock. They were very much in love just as my parents and we were. They loved you very much.

"Back to our story then? We were best friends for ten years. Then when I was fifteen. My father started to look for possible suitors for myself. I distasted most of them of them but one of them stood out in particular. He was charming and always a gentleman but I didn't love him. I'd fallen for my best friend but I couldn't wait for you forever.

"It was the night before the fancy dinner that the suitor, Jacob, had planned to ask me to marry him. My father, Charlie, approved of him greatly. I had no reason to say no to him.

"We were sitting on the swing on my porch talking. We hadn't had much time together since my birthday that year and you were upset about that. I told you that no matter what happens in our future that you were my best friend, and that I loved you, so I would always find/make time for you.

"After that we just sat there in comfortable silence while you thought about what I said.

_Flashback_

_I waited for Jasper to say something. I had just told him that I loved him for the first time and he hadn't said anything. It was getting late, the sun had already began to set. It was time for him to go._

_"Jasper, it's getting late. You should go," I said as I was standing up to go inside._

_Just before I was out of his reach, Jasper caught my wrist._

_"Bella, wait," he said. I turned to see him getting down on one knee and gasped._

_Jasper pulled out a jewelry box. He opened it to reveal his great grandmother's engagement ring, the one his mother had showed to me when Jasper and I were ten._

_"Bella, Isabella," he said my name with so much love it was so hard to believe this was actually happening. "We have known each other for ten years now and throughout these past ten years you have been my best friend, my other half. You were there for me when my grandmother passed two years ago. You have put me in my place when I need to be and I have love you more with each passing day. I love you with my whole heart and soul. Will you, Isabella Marie Swan, be my wife?"_

_I could feel the tears running down my face. I was so happy at this moment that I was speechless._

_"Yes," I said when I re-found my voice. "Yes, Jasper, I will marry you. I never wanted to marry anyone else."_

_He sled the ring on my left hand ring finger – where it was going to stay for the rest of my life – and kissed me, for the first time._

_End Flashback_

Everyone looked at my left hand, where I still proudly wore my engagement ring.


	5. Chapter 4: The Queen's Study Part 2

**Chapter 4: The Queen's Study – Jasper's Memory**

JPOV

Why did everything she say make sense? I had done my research, trying to find my past. I had searched the name 'Whitlock' and had come up with two families in Texas. Eleanor Victoria and Joseph Henry and their son were one of the two – and the family I had felt connected to.

As Bella told of how we met, I had a flashback of those two days. My mother was trying to get me cleaned up for dinner but I wanted to explore the city. I remembered knocking her but not going back to make sure she was okay because I was too excited to explore my new home.

I remembered the dinner at the Swans' household. I remembered becoming her best friend and she mine. I remembered that – by the age of thirteen – I loved her. And I remembered everything else up to her fifteenth birthday.

Then she went on to tell us the suitors her farther sent her way. About how she detested all but one of them, Jacob. The name itself brought up a new wave of emotions. One I thought I had only felt from the humans at the schools we had attended. Jealousy.

She told us about the night before Jacob was meant to propose. How it had been the first time in a long time we had had time together and were sitting on her front porch swing. How she had told me she loved me for the first and I had said nothing. How she stood up to go inside but I had stopped her and proposed to her with my great-grandmother's ring – her ring. And as she said it, it was like my memory was unlocked, I could remember it all.

I remembered the jealousy I felt towards Jacob. I remembered how earlier that very day, I had asked her father for his only daughter's hand in marriage. I remembered her telling me she loved me and being stunned speechless.

But most of all, I remembered the look on her face as I proposed. The tears of joy running down her beautiful face. The way she said yes. Our first kiss.

I looked at he left hand. There in its rightful place was my great-grandmother's ring in all its glory, shining like it did when I had given it to her. I felt my dead heart go heavy. She still wore it after all this time.

Slowly, I remembered everything else between that day and the day Maria had bitten me. We had a year long engagement. Our wedding was on the fourth of June 1859.

I remembered the year we spent together before I left for the war. How I had bought our dream home and put a swing on the tree in the front yard and had pushed her on it everyday. I remembered her laughter.

I remembered the day I left for the war and how I promised her I would come back to her – my life, my angel – and had broken that promise. How I would write to her everyday and she would, in return, write me back everyday.

But most painfully of all, I remembered how – during my transformation - I forced myself to forget her. The pain of leaving her behind was worse than the searing flames.

"How far along were you with the pregnancy when I left?" I asked her.

"I had found out the day before you left," she replied

"But you didn't tell me. Why?" I was baffled as to why she wouldn't have told me. We had always wanted children.

"Yes, Jasper, we did always want children," she said with a smile. "I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to worry about the baby and myself. I wanted, no, I needed you to focus on staying alive, on returning to me."

_Maria, the one who changed me, took my wedding band during my transformation. I think she sold it........or destroyed it. _ I thought to her.

"She sold it," Bella had a small smile on her face, why would she be smiling at this was beyond me. "She sold it to this pon shop in a state near Texas. I stole it back. It's in a safe up in my room."

_Would this women ever stop amazing me?_ I hoped not.


	6. Chapter 5: Time to Think

**Chapter 5: Time to Think**

APOV

The queen and Jasper married? I thought she was mistaken before but then Jasper remembered their life together. And they have a connection beyond just marriage; they share a daughter!

I couldn't lose Jasper. I just couldn't. He was my life, my world,_ my_ husband. She couldn't have him.

"I see that it has been awhile since you all hunted," Bella said – saving me from my breakdown. "I've also given you all plenty to think about – particularly Jasper, Victoria, and Alice. I think its best for you all to be left with your thoughts, figure somethings out. Hunting can usually do these things for us. Victoria please show your father and his family the way out to the forest. You and Demetri should hunt as well, so there's really no point in arguing with me on this. We will talk more upon your return. We have plenty of room for you to stay here if you so wish it."

She was so calm. I didn't understand her at all. The bitch had just found out that, after thinking that he was dead for the past 146 years, her husband was in fact still alive and she's calm?!? Of course, she can read minds.

"I've learned, being an empath, to hide my feelings, to not let my emotions show on my face. And stop worrying Alice, I'm not going to try to steal Jasper away from you. It's his decision who to be with. I will honor his choice, no matter what it is, even if it you, Alice."

I had to admit, she was a very wise woman.

BPOV

I had needed time to think. I had hunted just the night before so I couldn't use that excuse. Luckily, I could tell that Victoria, Demetri, and the Cullen clan needed to hunt.

"I see that it has been awhile since you all hunted," I said to them. "I've also given you all plenty to think about – particularly Jasper, Victoria, and Alice. I think its best for you all to be left with your thoughts, figure somethings out. Hunting can usually do these things for us. Victoria please show your father and his family the way out to the forest. You and Demetri should hunt as well, so there's really no point in arguing with me on this. We will talk more upon your return. We have plenty of room for you to stay here if you so wish it."

_She is so calm. I don't understand her at all. The bitch has just found out that, after thinking that he was dead for the past 146 years, her husband was in fact still alive and she's calm?!? _

"I've learned, being an empath, to hide my feelings, to not let my emotions show on my face. And stop worrying Alice, I'm not going to try to steal Jasper away from you. It's his decision who to be with. I will honor his choice, no matter what it is, even if it you, Alice," she wasn't the only one who thought it odd that I was so calm and I had to make sure she knew that I wouldn't still Jasper from her, even if he was mine first. He's not the only one who has to decide where their future leads.

Once they were far enough down the hall, I headed up to my room.

"Alec? Jane?" I called out quietly.

"Yes, your majesty?" they said in unison.

"No interruptions until they have returned," I ordered them. "Upon they're arrival please tell them that we as a group, the Cullens, Victoria, Demetri, and I, need o get to know each other and ask them to get ready to go to me usual club, it's karaoke night."

"Yes, your majesty." the replied in unison, again.

It was time to get this unpredictable future started.


	7. Chapter 6: Behind These Hazel Eyes

**A/N: Hello everyone sorry its taken so long to get this up, but truth be told I was busy coaching softball and it was hard to right. So without further delay the first half of.......... Karaoke night!!!!**

**You know you love me,**

**xoxo,**

**Alice**

**Chapter 6: Behind These Hazel Eyes**

JPOV

The hunting trip only satisfied my thirst. My mind was a different story. We had all separated into four groups of two and one group of three. Alice had wanted to go with me and me alone, but I insisted that she go with Edward, claiming that I wanted to go with me daughter and her husband.

I then separated from them to have some time on my own to think but the more I thought about my situation the more I couldn't make a decision.

I loved Alice. She's the reason I'm here now with the Cullens but I'm not sure I could live much longer without Bella. Now that I have found, and remembered, her, I never wanted to let her go again. I still couldn't believe that she was a vampire, let alone that we shared a daughter who was also a vampire.

When we met back up outside the entrance to the castle, there was no point in trying to hide that I had gone off alone. Esme and Carlisle were worried but understood, Alice and Edward were pissed (Edward was only angry because Alice was), and Emmett, Rosalie, Victoria, and Demetri couldn't care less.

"Jasper, this is not our land," Alice began her speech but I wasn't in the mood for it.

"'And we don't know what's out there.' Yes, Alice, I know this, but I don't think Bella would send our daughter out here if there was any danger. She is a mother after all. I needed some time alone with my thoughts; which is why Bella wanted us to hunt in the first place. She wanted us to think about what we found out today," I was speaking to everyone but looking directly at Alice . How could I hurt her? After all she'd done for me, how could I brake her heart? I did love her, but that love was for her was changing and she knew it; it scared her.

We walked into the castle and were greeted by Bella's personal body guards – the witch twins, Jane and Alec.

"The queen has requested that you join her at her favorite club," they said in unison. "She believes that it is best for all of you to get to know each other better," Jane continued.

"It is karaoke night," Alec then continued. "Your things have been brought up to your rooms. Victoria, Demetri, I believe you know the way to your room. Cullens, please follow us."

We followed them to a hallway that had five bedrooms, four of the room had open doors, one did not.

"You should be able to figure who goes to each room. All couples share a room," Jane said then turned and walked back the way we came.

The room that has the door closed is off limits to all _but_ the queen. She expects to see all of you in the ball room in five minutes," Alec told us then did the same as Jane.

We quickly found our thing. Excitement was the feeling of most, but Alice was only filled with desire. I knew that that desire was for me, but I just didn't want her in that way any more. I knew then that I couldn't stay with her, not when I didn't want her as she wanted me. I wanted Bella, I wanted to be a family with my first wife and our only child.

"Alice, I think we need to talk," I said to her as I went through my bag to find a proper outfit for the night.

"Sure, Jazz," she said, pain was her only emotion. "What's on your mind?"

She knew what was coming. Not only had I used the "break-up line but she probably "saw" it coming.

I turned to look at her. She was beautiful. She wore a tight crimson red tan top and a black denim mini skirt. For shoes she wore black four inch stilletoes that helped show off her short, pale legs. She wore a black choker necklace with a red heart pendant dangling from the middle and black hoop earrings. She had on bright red lipstick and charred eyeshadow with black eyeliner which brought out her golden eyes.

"You look beautiful, Alice," I said.

"Thank you, Jasper," she replied. "But let's face it. You don't love me the way I love you, and it's not fair of me to keep you from the woman you love."

"Alice," I said astonished. "You saw this coming didn't you?"

She nodded and said, "She's wearing a sky blue shirt with black jeans. Don't clash please."

With that she walked slowly out of the room.

"Thank – you, Alice, for everything."

**Two Hours Later**

We had hear many people sing various songs. Some were good; most were bad. Bella had sung one song so far, I Turn to You by Christina Aguilera. She had dedicated it to Victoria. She was the only one in our group to go so far. Her voice was beautiful, like church bells.

Alice was right, as always. Bella wore a sky blue tight t-shirt with faded black skinny jeans. She had the same color eye make-up on as Alice but instead of a bright red lipstick, she had on a pale pink lip gloss. She had on the locket that my mother given her as her "something new" on our wedding day, a charm bracelet with a flying pig charm and a "J" charm, and then, of course, she had on her engagement ring and wedding band. She had a sky blue clutch that held her cell phone and her lip gloss. She looked amazing.

As Alice had warned, Bella and I didn't clash. I wore a black button down shirt that had sky blue strips. My pants were dark wash blue jeans.

There was something different about Bella, though but I couldn't place it. It wasn't until Victoria and Demetri got up to do their duet that I noticed that Bella's eyes were hazel instead of golden like the rest of ours, but I didn't know how.

It's one of my gifts," she said after leaning towards me. "You'll learn the rest eventually."

"How many do you have?" I asked.

"About five. Now, if you will excuse me, I do believe I promised the crowd another song." With that she got up and went to the stage.

I could feel all the lust coming from the human male population of the club with the jealously from their dates. I could only feel pride. That godly creature loved me. Had loved me for over one hundred forty-seven years.

She got on stage and they handed her the mike. She whispered the name of the song she had chosen and, even with my advanced hearing, I couldn't hear it above all the noise. When she stood up the room went silent.

"This song I will dedicate to the love of my life. I will love him for all eternity," she said, then the music started, which I recognized as Behind These Hazel Eyes by Kelly Clarkson. I chuckled; it had fit our situation perfectly.

"_Seems like just yesterday,_

_You were a part of me._

_I used to stand so tall,_

_Used to be so strong._

_Yours arms around me tight,_

_Everything, it felt so right._

_Unbreakable like nothing could go wrong._

_Now I can't breathe,_

_No, I can't sleep._

_I'm barely hanging on._

_Here I am, once again,_

_I'm torn into pieces._

_Can't deny it, can't pretend,_

_Just thought you were the one._

_Broken up, deep inside,_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry,_

_Behind these hazel eyes._

_I told you everything, _

_Opened up and let you in._

_You made me feel all right,_

_For once in my life._

_Now all that's left of me,_

_Is what I pretend to be,_

_So together, but so broken up inside._

_'Cause I can't breathe,_

_No, I can't sleep._

_I'm barely hanging on._

_Here I am, once again,_

_I'm torn into pieces._

_Can't deny it, can't pretend,_

_Just thought you were the one._

_Broken up, deep inside,_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry,_

_Behind these hazel eyes._

_Swallow me then spit me out._

_For hating you I blame myself._

_Seeing you, it kills me now._

_No, I don't cry on the outside,_

_Anymore....Anymore_

_Here I am, once again,_

_I'm torn into pieces._

_Can't deny it, can't pretend,_

_Just thought you were the one._

_Broken up, deep inside,_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry,_

_Behind these hazel eyes._

_Here I am, once again,_

_I'm torn into pieces._

_Can't deny it, can't pretend,_

_Just thought you were the one._

_Broken up, deep inside,_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry,_

_Behind these hazel eyes._"

She sang with her heart open to everyone, letting all of us see the wounds that were caused when I "died." She got a round off applause, and she nodded her head in thanks, then headed back to our group.

"It will land on you," she whispered into my ear when she arrived at our table. I was about to ask her what when the bar tender made an announcement.

"Thank you for that lovely performance, Bella. I'm sure everyone enjoyed hearing your beautiful voice," he started. I could feel the lust rolling off him and growled quietly. Bella gave me a small smirk then turned to the bar tender as he began to speak again. "Now is the time I'm sure you've all been waiting for. Spotlight karaoke. The first one will be a solo, followed by a duet. Who will be the first one to sing?"

I groaned as the spotlight danced around the room.

"Do I have to?" I asked Bella with a whiny voice.

"_No_ one gets out of spotlight karaoke," Bella, Victoria, and Demetri all answered with smirks on their faces.

"Don't worry, you'll do fine," Bella and Alice said and then laughed at each other for relaying the same information. It was weird how fast they had become friends.

"We were always meant to be close, like sisters," Bella said just as the spotlight landed on me. "Now go. You'll do just as well as me.."

I groaned once more and headed toward the stage. I told the song I had chosen to the bar tender, Untitled by Simple Plan, and grabbed the mike.

_This is for you, Bella._ I thought and started to sing.

"_I open my eyes,_

_I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light._

_I can't remember how,_

_I can't remember why, _

_I'm lying here tonight."_

Images of the nights of the change flashed through my mind. He pain I had barely noticed, I was to busy locking up my memories of Bella.

"_And I can't stand the pain,_

_And I can't make it go away._

_No, I can't stand the pain._

_How could this happen to me?_

_I made my mistakes,"_

_Like leaving you all those years ago. Bella, you were more important to me than that war ever was. _

"_I've got no where to run._

_The night goes on,_

_As I'm fading away._

_I'm sick of this life,_

_I just wanna scream._

_How could the happen to me?_

_Everybody's screaming._

_I try to make a sound but no one hears me._

_I slipping off the edge,_

_I'm hanging by a thread._

_I wanna start this over again."_

_I wanna start us over again, Bella. I need you._

"_So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered._

_And I can't explain what happened,_

_And I can't erase the things that I've done,_

_No I can't._

_How could this happen to me?_

_I made my mistakes,"_

_Like forcing myself to forget you, Bella._

"_I've got no where to run._

_The night goes on,_

_As I'm fading away._

_I'm sick of this life,_

_I just wanna scream._

_How could the happen to me?_

_How could this happen to me?_

_I made my mistakes,_

_I've got no where to run._

_The night goes on,_

_As I'm fading away._

_I'm sick of this life,_

_I just wanna scream._

_How could the happen to me?"_

The crowd was stunned speechless. Apparently they'd never heard anyone who could compete with Bella. Bella nodded, confirming my thoughts, and started clapping which caused everyone else to start clapping. I chuckled, remembering the last time Bella and I sang together. We were singing for our friends and family at a party. Our voices sounded perfect together, completing the other. It was beautiful.


	8. Chapter 7: Victoria's Past

**a/n: Sorry it took me soo long to get this up. I had a serious case of writers' block plus a busy schedule to keep and trying to find inspiration in others' stories but with out further ado here is ch. 7**

**you know you love me,**

**xoxo,**

**Alice**

**Chapter 7: Victoria's Past**

BPOV

I knew Jasper was going to be amazing, but I didn't expect this. The song was perfect for what was, and what had, happening. As he began to sing flashes of the nights her went through the change went through his mind. Even then he knew he would never see me again, that he had broken his promise to me, and that he couldn't bare it: he forced himself to for get me, but we both now knew his heart never truly did.

As he sang certain parts, he would think things to me. He told me two of his mistakes, both having something to due with me. He told me that he wanted to start us over again; that he needed me. And I needed just as much if not more. I was never going to be able to repay Alice for gracefully bowing out; for letting Jasper and I have the chance we never really got to have. But first I had to tell him how Victoria was changed, and who changed her. He already felt so protective of her, something I knew would come, even without my gift, but I wasn't sure how he'd react to her story.

His song ended and everyone was stunned to silence. They weren't used to hearing people who could compete with me. I started the clapping so that everyone could come out of the daze that Jasper's voice had left them in and chuckled at the memory that went through Jasper's mind; the last time we sang together. Jasper headed off stage and back to our table while two spotlights began to dance around the room. Seeing that it would not land on any of us, I turned to our group as Jasper sat in his seat between Alice and I.

"I know you have all been wondering that, since she is my biological daughter, if I changed Victoria once she was old enough," I started. Victoria looked away, this time was hard for her. "I did not change her. I wouldn't have damned her to this life," I smiled over at her, showing her that it was okay to feel said about the past.

"Then who changed her?" Jasper asked. I blocked Victoria's, Demetri's, and Alice's minds, as Alice was about to have a vision of what I was about to tell them and the other two already knew the answer.

Alice then gasped. "She didn't, how could she?" she asked. I just shrugged.

"She was thirsty, just not as thirsty as she is now," I said indifferently.

"Why can't I read Alice's mind?" Edward asked feeling anxious.

"Relax, Edward. I'm blocking her's, Victoria's, and Demetri's minds from you. I cannot let you get ahead of everyone else in my story if I can help it," I said and sent him a wave of calmness to which he immediately relaxed. "Now I'm going to star about ten years after I went 'missing.'"

Flashback

_I had stayed away for ten years. It took me five years to gain complete control of my thirst. I had traveled north, staying clear of humans when possible._

_I missed Victoria greatly, almost as much as I missed Jasper. I was living in Arizona at the time, going out only at night._

_It was around ten at night and only homeless people were out, when I smelled it; there was another vampire and it was close._

_I followed the scent to a pawn shop about two blocks away from where I had originally smelt the vampire and carefully walked to the window. The vampire, a female, handed something to the shop keeper then turned and left – without taking her money._

_I quickly slipped into the shop before the door closed and hid, knowing the shop keeper would close up soon. Once he did, he went upstairs to go to bed and I started to look around. I hadn't seen whatever it was the female had given him to sell but that didn't mean I was going to give up on finding out. Before he had gone upstairs, the old shop keeper had put something into the safe and I was pretty sure it wouldn't take me long to open it._

_Once the safe was opened, I saw two items but only one caught my eye: Jasper's wedding band. I knew it immediately but I picked it up, just to be sure. It had the for small diamonds around it but what it said on the inside was what made me sure it was Jasper's. Engrave don the inside in Italian was __Forever with my Beauty__.. He had had that engraved because beauty in Italian is bella and that was the name I preferred to be called. _

_I quickly laid more money than the ring was worth in its spot in the safe and closed the safe. I then left the shop with my husband's wedding band in the pocket of my apron. I knew I needed to leave town but I didn't know how to without raising suspicion. I went hunting and thought of the only way. I had to fake my own death. I had been planning on leaving shortly to start watching over my little angel so it wouldn't alter my plans a great deal. I finished my hunting and found an old brown bear that I would use to make the "murder" scene of my own life. I quickly snapped it neck knowing it would die soon as it was, and carried it back to my house near the edge of the woods._

_When I arrived to my home I spilled the bears blood scattering it around and making it look like the bear attacked me and carried off the body. I knew someone would come to visit me the next day like every other day so I knew the false scene would be found. Though I never went out during the day and kept the house dark I was well liked and people would frequently visit me thinking I wasn't able to go out during the day because I was allergic to the sun's rays._

_I quickly bathed in the near by creek and returned home to gather some of my personal belongs that no one knew about. Then without looking back, I left Arizona and headed to Texas to watch over my baby girl._

End Flashback

"I watched over her from the time she was eight to her current physical age of twenty-six," I explained to them. "She grew into a beautiful young women and many of the gentlemen had called upon her, but none of them seemed to interest her in the slightest."

I turned to Victoria, silently asking her if she would like to continue with her story. She nodded slightly and began to speak.

VPOV

I had enjoyed the evening thus far, minus the fact that my mother had to tell my father and his other family my past. Truthfully I had nothing to be ashamed of, its not like I ever killed anyone, like my mother I'd never tasted human blood but that doesn't mean that I didn't feel sad when I thought about my past.

When my mother turned to me silently asking if I would like to continue the story I knew I had to. It was my story to tell not her's and it was my turn to tell it.

Flashback

_It was nearing my twenty-sixth birthday and I had yet to accept a man's proposal to be his wife. All the men in Huston were so boring, all they would do is talk about their precious women like they owned them. To society they did and most women accepted this, I however did not. I refused to be a man's trophy and do what was instructed of me. I wanted a man who would treat me as an equal as Lucy had told me my father always had my mother._

_I had little memory of my mother but I did remember her face and how she would push me on a swing my father had hung on a tree branch in the front yard. Lucy had taken it down a year after my mother's disappearance because I would never allow myself to enjoy it._

_Lucy and I were having dinner when she told me the final gentleman had come to call upon me._

_"Young Mister Newton has asked me for your hand in marriage, Victoria," she had said_

_"Micheal?" I said, appalled. "He's the most obnoxious man I have ever known. I shall not marry him."_

_"Yes, you will," she replied._

_"What?!?" I nearly screamed. "I told you that I will not marry him. I refuse. I'll marry someone else."_

_"Victoria," she sighed, "there is no one else. You've denied every other man in the town who has called upon you and I refuse to let you live your life alone. It's not a life I want for you and I know you're mother and father wouldn't want that life for you as well. You will marry Micheal and that's final."_

_After two weeks of him courting me he made the official proposal and, though I still did not wish to, I had accept and the wedding was set for the following month._

_I was walking home from the rehearsal dinner the night before the wedding completely alone. It was near dusk but, being the independent girl I was had refused an escort. I had stopped to visit my parents grave as the graveyard was on the way back to my house when someone gabbed me from behind and bitten into my neck I screamed and was about to black out when someone else came to the scene._

_"Put her down!" the most beautiful voice, even with all the rage that was in it, growled. Then I was dropped and I blacked out._

End Flashback

"When I awoke I was in my savior's arms in the most pain I had ever been in. When my senses returned to me I realized that I was in my mother's arms but she looked beautiful even more beautiful than I had remembered. She explained to me what had happened and that she had been watching over me since I was eight but she had been hunting when she had heard me scream. She told me that the person who had changed me would be traveling with us unable to talk or feed as she was controlling her and that that was one of her gifts mind control and she swore that she would never use it on me.

"We traveled for 123 years before we came here. When Aro tried to control her through me, Mother ended up killing most of the Volturi the rest either joining her guard or leaving to become a nomad," I ended our story knowing any other information was trivial.

"But then who changed you?" my father asked but my mother beat me to it.

"We didn't know her name until recently, Jasper," she explained. "But I did recognize her. It was the same vampire that I had seen that day in Arizona. It was the one who changed you; it was Maria.


	9. Chapter 8: What Did She Say?

**a/n:** I'm sorry it took so long. I just wasn't ready to type this chapter. I'm so sorry. Please review like you always do.

You know you love me,

xoxo,

Alice

**Chapter 8 - She did What?!?**

JPOV

I listened to Bella intently as she told us what had happened. Fury filled me when Bella told of how she found my wedding ring. We were so close to her, just two cities over. But mostly I hated how she found out who took me from her - from our family.

I tried to picture what Victoria must have looked like growing up and could only regret not being there to watch her myself, but at least one of us got to. Lucy seemed to have been good to her. She knows her place and doesn't disrespect her mother. To learn that she would have had to marry the vile Newtons' son was something I would have never allowed. It was no secret that the Newtons were the most selfish family in town.

But these feelings were nothing compared to the feelings I felt when I learned who had turned my only child. To learn that the same person who took me away from my family, sold my wedding ring,and bit my daughter was a whole other thing.

It must have been right after I left her. I haven't heard from her since then. But when I find her, Maria will beg for death.

"She did what?" I growled low enough for only us to hear.

Bella put a calming hand on my upper arm. "Calm down, my love," she said calmly. "Maria begs for death each time I see her. She has ever since she made the mistake of touching Victoria."

I looked at her confused, all anger subsiding slowly. Bella sighed. She obviously didn't want to reveal this just yet.

"Maria hasn't had a taste of blood since Victoria's," she started to explain. "You see, one of my gifts is to control atoms. Since are in every living and nonliving thing, it pretty much means I can control almost everything. I've rarely used this gift as it is too powerful. I used it on James, the vampire who turned me, and caused him to burst into flames, and I have been, continuously, using it on Maria. She still craves blood, the burning sensation growing more each day, but she will never take someone from their loved ones again."

I couldn't think of a better punishment for Maria. She craved blood more than any vampire I have ever met. But that was Bella's punishment for damning our daughter to this life, I needed to punish her for taking me away from my wife and child.

A woman was chosen by spotlight but she wasn't nervous, just annoyed. She started singing Beautiful by Christina Aguilera, her voice hitting most of the notes perfectly.

"Dance with me, Jasper?" Bella asked.

"Modern or our time?" I replied extending my hand.

"Maybe a waltz," she said with a small smile. "I haven't danced like that since Jake and Leah's wedding, one month before your departure." Her hand was in the crook of my arm as I led her to the small dance floor.

"If I had known what would happen, we would have gone to Sam and Emily's wedding three weeks later. Given you one last dance," I said as we set our hands in the proper places.

I wouldn't give that night up for the world, Jasper," she said, getting on the defensive. "That was the last night we showed each other how much we truly needed each other. Besides I 'm here in your arms tonight. Let's show these young people how to waltz."

And just like that we were off. Showing off our dancing. It was just like old times, never missing one step, talking about silly things, singing along with the song just like when I'd hum it to her. The song ended long before either of us wanted it to but they then played Blessed the Broken Road by the Rascal Flatts as a closing of the night's festivities.

I pulled Bella closer to me and swayed us to the music. She laid her head on my shoulder as I sung with the music,

"I love you," she whispered when there was a pause in the words.

"As I love you," I replied, kissing the top of her head, then went back to singing along. She stayed silent for the rest of the song, just listening to my voice as I sung to her. Too soon, the song ended, and Bella was leading the way back to our table to gather our things.

"People were staring, during the first dance, you do realize this, right?" Rose asked, annoyed that people would rather stare at us than at her.,

"They stare every week," Victoria said. "Mom does a different dance, with a different guard member, every week, but that was the first time I've ever seen her waltz."

"That's because it was the last style of dance I'd danced with your father, honey," Bella said, a smile on her face. "No one could waltz quiet as well as Jasper and I, he was perfect when he came to leading."

"And you would lead anyone besides me, if I recall," I interjected. "No one could keep up with you."

Back and forth it went, trying to out do the other, on the way back to the castle, arm in arm, a smile on everyone's faces, and laughter ringing through the streets.


	10. Author's Note: Put on Hold

Dear Readers,

I am so sorry. I know it has been a long time since I've posted anything. It seems that I have lost my inspiration to post on my stories. I have the next chapter for Face Down written but I don't have it typed yet though I am working on it. I have a few chapters for A Secret Love written also but they, too, need to be typed.

I am currently at a writer's block for both The Vampire Queen and A new Destiny. I promise I will update as soon as I can think of how to put what I want to happen on paper, but it might take a while.

As for Blood Promise: Where Does the Future Lead?, A New Life for Leah, and What Would Have Happened, no one has come through to adopt any of them. Please if you would like to adopt them contact me via a pm or review and we will go from there.

Once I get the chapters I have written for Face Down and A Secret Love up, all the stories I am continuing will be put on hold until I get my inspiration for them back.

However, I am currently debating on whether or not I should my newest fanfic up. It seems I usually lose interest sooner or later once I start posting chapters (even if I have the story finished). It is a Grey's Anatomy fic which means leaving zone of the supernatural. Here is a summary: Takes place during season six. Dr. Altman has left Seattle Grace, who now, yet again has no head of cardio. A patient comes in with a serious heart condition. Cristina knows that without surgery the patient will dies, and talks Derek, as the new chief of Surgery, to call someone to observe her do the surgery. But what happens when Derek calls upon Preston Burke to help? Is Cristina ready to face the man who left her at the alter? And what does Owen have to say about this?

It's a love triangle story (Burke/Cristina/Hunt), and I will be posting a poll on my profile so my fans can vote on whether or not they think I should post the story. The story's title is Yang's Love Triangle, but I'm open to suggestions for a better title.

Again I am so sorry for the delay in up dating.

You know you love me,

xoxo,

Alice


	11. AN: ADRESSING A REVIEW

Addressing a Review

Dear twilight fan (),

I am happy to receive reviews even though this story has been place on hold. However some of your facts are incorrect. Jasper was born in 1843 and was turned by Maria in 1863 during the Civil war which happened in the late 1800s. Edward was born in 1901 and was turned by Carlisle before he died of the Spanish Influenza in 1918.

I appreciate your trying to make sure that my facts are straight but as a HUGE Jasper fan, I verified my facts before I started writing this story.

Sincerely,

alice18431863

Now to the rest of the fans that have been waiting for an update, I am sincerely sorry to say that I have not received any inspiration for this story. I am trying though. I am currently working on another Jasper/Bella story that I haven't even started typing yet, a Grey's Anatomy story that is a Yang/Hunt/Burke triangle, and a WWE story in which four weeks before her 18th Birthday her mother dies in a car accident and she is sent to live with her absentee father, who turns out to be Cowboy Bob Orton, and his wife (none of which have been posted yet). I am also working on my actual story. I am so sorry to make you wait even longer but I do promise to update it as soon as I figure out where to go from where I left off.

You Know You Love Me,

XOXO,

Alice


End file.
